dark_souls_remasteredfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkeye Gough
Hawkeye Gough is a character in Dark Souls, encountered only in the Artorias of the Abyss DLC. He is voiced by Michael Carter, who also voiced Biorr of the Twinfangs and Blacksmiths Ed and Boldwin in Demon's Souls. __TOC__ Location Players can find Gough after defeating Knight Artorias by heading up a set of stairs opposite the Battle of Stoicism Gazebo. However, he can only be reached after finding the Crest Key, which is dropped by a Mimic located in the Oolacile Township. Plot Gough is found alone on top of a locked tower. There he acts as a merchant to the Chosen Undead, offering a variety of wares, including unique items that he personally crafted.Gough's Great Arrow description.Carving descriptions. Gough eventually offers to assist the player in killing Black Dragon Kalameet, but only after the player first encounters the dragon. Should the player answer "Yes" to both of his questions, Gough will shoot down the "old bat", forcing the dragon to engage the player on the ground. It is not necessary for Gough to shoot Kalameet in order to kill the dragon, but it makes the fight significantly easier. Gough gifts his bow to the player upon Kalameet's defeat after several prompts. Lore Hawkeye Gough is one of the Four Knights of Gwyn and the owner of the Hawk Ring, Hawkeye Gough's Set, and Gough's Greatbow.Gough's Set descriptions.Gough's Greatbow description. It is said that he could knock a flying dragon out of the sky with his mighty bow. Gough was the leader of the Dragonslayers.Dragonslayer Greatbow description. He wielded the mightiest of greatbows as he was the only one who had the strength to handle such power. Gough was given numerous honors by Lord Gwyn.Gough's Armor description. Gough was not without his enemies, however. His sight was impaired by those who dismissed Gough as a brutish giant, packing the eye holes of his helm with tree resin;Gough's Helm description. although this did not impair his ability to shoot with deadly precision. At some point while in Oolacile Gough was imprisoned within a tower. There he created innumerable carvings, through which he achieved personal enlightenment. Gough hinted at his relationship with the Giant Blacksmith.Dialogue with Gough.Hawk Ring description. Strategy Gough has very high hitpoints and can dish out a lot of damage. The confined area in which he resides can make it difficult to avoid his blows. Due to Gough's blindness, wearing the Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring will cause him to stop and listen for the player's whereabouts. He is susceptible to blood loss. Wares Prism Stone | Item Prism Stone.png | 10 | Hello Carving | Hello Carving.png | 5 | Thank You Carving | Thank You Carving.png | 5 }} |Upgrade Materials= |Ammunition= }} Character Information Health and Souls Defenses |slash = |strike = |thrust = |magic = |fire = |light = |poison = |toxic = |bleed = }} Drops Dialogue |} Trivia *In the English version, he pronounces his own name as gɔːf, rhyming with the word "cough". *In the Japanese version, he is known as 鷹の目ゴー, or Taka no Me Gou, with the " f " sound being absent at the end. *If you happen to be patient enough to do so, you can kill Kalameet with a greatbow, Gough's or Dragonslayer. If you do so, Gough will say a special dialogue. There are specific spots where you only get hit once by Kalameet's fire, which makes this easier. Gallery Hawkeye Gough - Carving.jpg|Carving Gough.jpg|Drawing his greatbow Hawkeye Gough - Shooting.jpg|Shooting Kalameet gough talking to undead.jpg|Talking to the Chosen Undead Videos ]] References pl:Gough Sokole Oko